Cosmo (Earth-4126)
"What? You think just because I'm a dog I can't kick ass?" -'Cosmo' History As a Puppy Cosmo was born into a litter of eleven, and was put up for adoption at birth. At the adoption center, he was placed in the same cage as one of his brothers, and Cosmo always wanted to play. And when he did, he wanted to play rough. He wasn't like other pugs, he tried to go up against a Rottweiler, and eventually led some of the vets to believe he is mentally ill. After taking a few tests, it was proven that it was capable for a dog to have ADHD. Adoption Cosmo watched as all ten of his brothers and sisters were adopted, and then some. He watched several dogs come and go, never getting chosen for himself. One day, he heard some of the vets agreeing that he would be put down if he wasn't adopted soon. So he decided it was time to step up his game. The next time a little boy wanting a dog came in, Cosmo suddenly became the best puppy anyone could ever play with. This little boy, Mason Quill, immediately knew that Cosmo was the dog for him. He was adopted and he went home with the Quill family. Growing up with the Quills At first, Cosmo was spoiled by his new family. He got all the food he wanted, 24 hour access to his food bag, and every night he got to sleep in Mason's room with him. Cosmo thought he had the best life a dog could have. However, as Mason got older, his family began treating Cosmo differently. They bought him a kennel and only fed him twice a day. When he tried to play with Mason, who was now in High School, he just shoved him and tried to do his homework. Cosmo eventually decided if that was they way they were going to treat him, he'd run away. He was gone for nearly three days until the Quills found him and brought him back, believing he accidentally wandered off. A Gift Several years later, when Mason had married and had a child, Jason, he gave Cosmo to Jason, hoping they would be as good of friends as they were back in his childhood. Cosmo wasn't a huge fan of Jason, because he constantly abused Cosmo, thinking they were having fun. One day, Cosmo had enough and he bit Jason's hand. He overreacted and pretended his hand was broken, which enraged Jason's mother. She attempted to set Cosmo up for adoption, but Mason refused to sell him, so rather than Jason keeping him, Cosmo was once again Mason's dog. The Alien Energy After Mason returned from being abducted by aliens, Cosmo was constantly checking to make sure he was alright. However, all the time spent around Mason had an odd effect on Cosmo. The energy being emitted by the now simple-minded Mason gave Cosmo the ability to move, speak, and think like a human. he also discovered that he could fly at super fast speeds and he was incredibly strong. Cosmo was totally unsure what to make of these new powers, so he decided to continue caring for Mason for the time being. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Animal Communication Category:Flight Category:Super Strength Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-4126) Category:Earth-4126 Category:Super Speed Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Advanced Longevity